Rose Arbor
by JackThRabbit
Summary: A woman with no past walks into a restaurant cold, alone, broken and starved to near death meets a dashing, kind man with a smile that intrigues her. Can this lady's man leave his old ways and begin a new life with her?
1. Prologue

_It's dark, so dark, everything smells like blood, I don't know where I am. I tried so hard to help, to save but one person and I failed. I am no good to anyone, I can't belong in a land where others reside, everything I do now brings harm to others._ When she gazed up she could see the stars in the sky like a lantern lighting the world, were it not for that lantern she would have surely been lost to calm sea beneath her. She squeezes her eyes closed and listen to the sounds of the waves hitting the side of the broken ship she sits upon. Everything is so wet and cold and she's losing feeling in her toes. _Perhaps this is better, perhaps in order to save those around me from the fate of knowing me I must give in to the cold in the depths of the ocean beneath me_. She wraps her hands together and looking down she can see the knotted rope binding her two small pale hands together and a tear escapes her eyes. _No, I mustn't cry, I have done this to those who were with me on the ship and even though they sealed my doom that shouldn't have happened to anyone. I deserve this fate for wishing ill upon those who wronged me. _She shuts her eyes tightly and takes a deep breath, then releases it and plunges forward into the icy depths before her.


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

_Smoke. It isn't a fire though, it's something else. Wait should I be smelling smoke? I should be dead._I tried to pull myself up but whimpered as I realized every inch of my body hurt.

"Stay still, you were hurting pretty bad when we found you," A soft hand stretched out and tenderly patted my arm and tucked a warm blanket under my chin.

"Who-" My voice croaked painfully as I shivered in realization that I was more thirsty than I had been since-since when? I felt my eyebrows jab me with pain as they furrowed together.

"Here, drink this," A cold dish touches my lips as warm liquid sped down my throat and warmed my entire body, soothing my pained throat and giving small amounts of energy to my mind. "We have a couple questions when you feel up to it," I slowly nod, "Very good, how are you feeling?"

"Like my body was set on fire and cooled by lava only to be thrown into an ocean which just added literal salt to my wounds," I say cuddling down into the thick blanket over me. A light hearted chuckle entered the room as I waited for the next question to be asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" The patient voice asked. I squinted my eyes as I tried to think beyond waking up here in this comforting bed surrounded by warm intentions.

"Fire," A blast hit me as I stood in a beautiful white dress, layered and taliored to fit me, "My hands were tied," I said looking down at my hands in the memory. "So much water," I said closing my eyes as a single tear escaped down my cheek although I couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why, "I was on a single board from the ship I was on," I said opening my eyes than shake my head, "That's all I can remember," A man sat in a wooden chair beside me with blonde hair, a long, braided mustache and a chef hat much taller than any other I had ever seen, at least I was pretty sure it was.

"One last question and then we'll let you rest more," The man said leaning forward, "What's your name? I assume someone will be looking for you and if they do I would like to get you back to where you belong," He said kindly with a gentle smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes. I sat and once more furrowed my face up as I tried to remember my name, or anything about myself for that matter. I shook my head in resigned defeat, I felt a tear enter my eyes and in a frustrated pain filled motion I wiped it from my face,

"I don't know why I can remember the screaming, the ropes, the pain and the terror but," I said looking at the older face looking at me, softening in empathy for my state, which for some reason made me angrier, "I don't know my name," I cried out, "I don't know who I am."


	3. Chapter 2: Sabete Ao

The panic settled deep within my chest, the air being steadily cut off. Strong, slender arms wrapped around me, the smell of smoke entered my lungs and a head gently settled in my mess of hair,

"I know you," He whispered into my ear, "I've known you all your life," The sultry tones of his voice soothed me, "Don't worry, just sleep and rest for now," I nodded and let him lay me back down in the bed. My vision began to become hazy, I didn't think I recognized him but I was too tired to think on it. I saw the sunshine colored hair gently rustle around a blue button up shirt and a black blazer resting with ease over it. Before I had time to think on it, I saw my hand reach up and rest on his face, his hair falling gently over the left side of his face leaving me unable to see what he looks like. He set his hand softly over my own and raised the blanket to my chin,

"Don't leave me," I whispered a plea with tears in the corner of my eyes. He calmly looked over me,

"Never," He said sitting on a chair next to my bed, "The only way I would leave you is if you asked me to," He softly kissed my hand before returning it the the blanket. "Please sleep," I watched him pick up a book and sit back in the chair. I could feel my eyes flutter,

"My name-" I tried to asked before I coughed stopping the words. He leaned forward over my bed and put his forward on my own,

"You need to sleep," He said softly petting my hair gently,

"I need to know my name, please," I beg as I close my eyes as he softly sets his hand on the top of head. He shook his head, "D

on't fret my darling flower, we will talk when you're feeling better." I nodded and felt myself drift off to sleep, a dream of fire and boats cracking against rocks as I am tossed out to sea with my hands and feet bound, my wrists and ankles begin to burn brighter than any pain I've ever felt before. I feel ripped from my sleep and as I wake I feel a scream leave my lungs.

"Sh, shh, shh," A soft hand held my own as sweat covered every inch of my body,

"My name," I panted,

"I know," He comforted, I pushed him back,

"I remember my name," I said still holding his hand, "Sabete Ao," I said feeling pride within myself,

"Wait, your name is All Blue?" He chuckled, it warmed me like a summers day.

"Well it's the one name that stays with me," I said wrinkling my brow with a frown on my face. Why was that the one name that stuck with me.

"Ok," He said sitting back down on the chair next to my bed. "All Blue it is, Sabete," He nodded with a gentle smile. He opened the book back up and patiently sat and read. I felt restless and burrowed under my blanket only to hear another warm chuckle. Kneeling down by the bed he held his finger in the book to keep his place and looked under the hole in the blanket to see me pout under the covers. "What is it?" He asked.

"I don't want to lie in bed any longer," I said peeking out from the burrow I made. He nodded and looked to the roof of the room.

"What would you like to do?" He asked pulling the blanket back to see me.

"Clean up?" I ask, "Shower maybe," I saw a glint in his eyes as he watched me, his face went red and he began to screw up his enter face, he held up a finger and left, coming back with a red towel.

"You have to get up, I'll show you the way," He replied in short chopped sentences. I nodded and slowly got out of bed and followed him down the hall, no one was there, the hallways and doorways empty of life. He stopped and put his hand out in front of him.

"Can you untie this gown? I can't reach it," I ask then show how the string was just out of my reach. An odd sputter sounds out behind me and I turn to find what it was but there was no one behind me and I didn't know his name to call out for him. I shrugged and closed the door, fighting with the gown until I managed to get it over my head and tug the strings apart. I stepped into the warm water in a white porcelain tub. Hugging myself, I sat in the tub and used a small washcloth to clean the salt, dirt and blood from my skin, the knots and tangles in my hair, I tried to comb out with my fingers as best as I could. I lather the soap and rub it everywhere my hands can reach. My mind wandered to the warm steady hands of the man with sunshine hair then shook my head quickly, he couldn't be interested in me since when I asked for help he ran off but he did offer to stay with me. In what capacity? I shook my head and climbed out of the water and began to dry off. I look around and notice the drab brown gown is the only one here which makes me frown because I don't like it for some reason. A light knock sounded at the door,

"I have a parcel from Sanji," A stern voice sounded at the door. I opened the door a slight crack, the man with the tall hat and braided mustache stood there with his eyes watching the ocean outside, he held a small brown paper package in his hands.

"Thank you," I say taking the bag, "Who is Sanji?" I ask softly,

"The smart mouth who has been refusing to leave your bedside even though there is work to be done and sleep to have." He gruffled. He turned and left the hallway and I shut the dress and pulled on a simple blue dress that fell to my ankles and the top came up to my collarbone. This is a dress someone would pick for their sister, which for some reason made me laugh. Loudly, without any sign of stopping, another knock at the door,

"Have you lost your mind in their girl?" The gruff man had come back, I open the door holding my sides. "She may have," He cocked an eyebrow at me. I saw Sanji walk up from a room behind the gruff man and his eyes grow wide, "Give me a hand," He retorts making his mustache tremble.

"I don't know if I can," He said in a shrill tone that made me frown but it felt like nothing could stop me from laughing. The gruff man spun on his heel and faced Sanji,

"If you don't help her she could stop breathing,"

"She's just laughing," Sanji said with his hands in a motion of surrender.

"Then get out," He said in a low growl. He turned back to me as I began to bend over at the waist and grab my sides. He pulled my arm up over his neck and lifted me up with ease and took me to the bed. He say me down and went to get water and forced it down my throat, I choked and shivered at the chill of the water.

"You don't need to be so rough Zeff," Sanji had come back. He turned once more and grabbed him by the front of the shirt,

"Get out," He growled again turning back to me tossing more water down my throat and putting his hand over my mouth not letting me cough it up. The laughter stopped replaced by coughing and choking sounds, he stopped throwing water at me and I sat with cold, wet hair and a chill in my bone. He stood and tugged a blanket on me and patted me on the head with his rough hands. "Good girl," He turned and slowly walked out, no wait, not quite walked, limped, the heel of his shoe hitting the wooden floor and then another piece of wood smacking the floor under his missing foot. He left the room with no more words and I sat in silence as the darkness descended on the room. I laid back down and curled up in a ball and let my eyes close on their own, hoping that when I finally fell asleep that the darkness of the nightmares wouldn't haunt and torture me. I just wanted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting with the Owner

The panic settled deep within my chest, the air being steadily cut off. Strong, slender arms wrapped around me, the smell of smoke entered my lungs and a head gently settled in my mess of hair,

"I know you," He whispered into my ear, "I've known you all your life," The sultry tones of his voice soothed me, "Don't worry, just sleep and rest for now," I nodded and let him lay me back down in the bed. My vision began to become hazy, I didn't think I recognized him but I was too tired to think on it. I saw the sunshine colored hair gently rustle around a blue button up shirt and a black blazer resting with ease over it. Before I had time to think on it, I saw my hand reach up and rest on his face, his hair falling gently over the left side of his face leaving me unable to see what he looks like. He set his hand softly over my own and raised the blanket to my chin,

"Don't leave me," I whispered a plea with tears in the corner of my eyes. He calmly looked over me,

"Never," He said sitting on a chair next to my bed, "The only way I would leave you is if you asked me to," He softly kissed my hand before returning it the the blanket. "Please sleep," I watched him pick up a book and sit back in the chair. I could feel my eyes flutter,

"My name-" I tried to asked before I coughed stopping the words. He leaned forward over my bed and put his forward on my own,

"You need to sleep," He said softly petting my hair gently,

"I need to know my name, please," I beg as I close my eyes as he softly sets his hand on the top of head. He shook his head, "D

on't fret my darling flower, we will talk when you're feeling better." I nodded and felt myself drift off to sleep, a dream of fire and boats cracking against rocks as I am tossed out to sea with my hands and feet bound, my wrists and ankles begin to burn brighter than any pain I've ever felt before. I feel ripped from my sleep and as I wake I feel a scream leave my lungs.

"Sh, shh, shh," A soft hand held my own as sweat covered every inch of my body,

"My name," I panted,

"I know," He comforted, I pushed him back,

"I remember my name," I said still holding his hand, "Sabete Ao," I said feeling pride within myself,

"Wait, your name is All Blue?" He chuckled, it warmed me like a summers day.

"Well it's the one name that stays with me," I said wrinkling my brow with a frown on my face. Why was that the one name that stuck with me.

"Ok," He said sitting back down on the chair next to my bed. "All Blue it is, Sabete," He nodded with a gentle smile. He opened the book back up and patiently sat and read. I felt restless and burrowed under my blanket only to hear another warm chuckle. Kneeling down by the bed he held his finger in the book to keep his place and looked under the hole in the blanket to see me pout under the covers. "What is it?" He asked.

"I don't want to lie in bed any longer," I said peeking out from the burrow I made. He nodded and looked to the roof of the room.

"What would you like to do?" He asked pulling the blanket back to see me.

"Clean up?" I ask, "Shower maybe," I saw a glint in his eyes as he watched me, his face went red and he began to screw up his enter face, he held up a finger and left, coming back with a red towel.

"You have to get up, I'll show you the way," He replied in short chopped sentences. I nodded and slowly got out of bed and followed him down the hall, no one was there, the hallways and doorways empty of life. He stopped and put his hand out in front of him.

"Can you untie this gown? I can't reach it," I ask then show how the string was just out of my reach. An odd sputter sounds out behind me and I turn to find what it was but there was no one behind me and I didn't know his name to call out for him. I shrugged and closed the door, fighting with the gown until I managed to get it over my head and tug the strings apart. I stepped into the warm water in a white porcelain tub. Hugging myself, I sat in the tub and used a small washcloth to clean the salt, dirt and blood from my skin, the knots and tangles in my hair, I tried to comb out with my fingers as best as I could. I lather the soap and rub it everywhere my hands can reach. My mind wandered to the warm steady hands of the man with sunshine hair then shook my head quickly, he couldn't be interested in me since when I asked for help he ran off but he did offer to stay with me. In what capacity? I shook my head and climbed out of the water and began to dry off. I look around and notice the drab brown gown is the only one here which makes me frown because I don't like it for some reason. A light knock sounded at the door,

"I have a parcel from Sanji," A stern voice sounded at the door. I opened the door a slight crack, the man with the tall hat and braided mustache stood there with his eyes watching the ocean outside, he held a small brown paper package in his hands.

"Thank you," I say taking the bag, "Who is Sanji?" I ask softly,

"The smart mouth who has been refusing to leave your bedside even though there is work to be done and sleep to have." He gruffled. He turned and left the hallway and I shut the dress and pulled on a simple blue dress that fell to my ankles and the top came up to my collarbone. This is a dress someone would pick for their sister, which for some reason made me laugh. Loudly, without any sign of stopping, another knock at the door,

"Have you lost your mind in their girl?" The gruff man had come back, I open the door holding my sides. "She may have," He cocked an eyebrow at me. I saw Sanji walk up from a room behind the gruff man and his eyes grow wide, "Give me a hand," He retorts making his mustache tremble.

"I don't know if I can," He said in a shrill tone that made me frown but it felt like nothing could stop me from laughing. The gruff man spun on his heel and faced Sanji,

"If you don't help her she could stop breathing,"

"She's just laughing," Sanji said with his hands in a motion of surrender.

"Then get out," He said in a low growl. He turned back to me as I began to bend over at the waist and grab my sides. He pulled my arm up over his neck and lifted me up with ease and took me to the bed. He say me down and went to get water and forced it down my throat, I choked and shivered at the chill of the water.

"You don't need to be so rough Zeff," Sanji had come back. He turned once more and grabbed him by the front of the shirt,

"Get out," He growled again turning back to me tossing more water down my throat and putting his hand over my mouth not letting me cough it up. The laughter stopped replaced by coughing and choking sounds, he stopped throwing water at me and I sat with cold, wet hair and a chill in my bone. He stood and tugged a blanket on me and patted me on the head with his rough hands. "Good girl," He turned and slowly walked out, no wait, not quite walked, limped, the heel of his shoe hitting the wooden floor and then another piece of wood smacking the floor under his missing foot. He left the room with no more words and I sat in silence as the darkness descended on the room. I laid back down and curled up in a ball and let my eyes close on their own, hoping that when I finally fell asleep that the darkness of the nightmares wouldn't haunt and torture me. I just wanted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Perhaps I do

A fire is burning somewhere in my mind, no, it isn't a fire, it's something else, what is it? I feel my body sitting, no not sitting, kneeling in front of a small water fountain. It's made of wood like many things on this ship. I feel my forehead crinkle at the thought of being aboard a ship, how did I know that? I reach forward and touch the cool water running from one tube that sat open on the top, I could see inside it, it filled up a little tub and it rocked, filling another tub beneath it, the other tub is full and lowers into the bottom of the fountain making a clunk sound. Another small tube ran from the bottom of the top keeping the water constantly moving. I take my hand out and press my cool, wet hand to my mouth then my forehead leaving a single drop to reside on my heated face. I stood and turned, hearing a door somewhere open, a light entered the darker room showing me that I was inside while someone was waiting for me outside but for some reason I do not feel happy to see this person, I am not pleased at their arrival onto the vessel I'm on. There is a man standing there with a white coat on, grey beard, and a fitted suit but his face is hard to see because of being in this room for so long has made it hard for me to see when the sun is pouring inside the room. He waves his hand to me and motions me to go with him and even though I do not wish to go with him, I fold my hands in front of me, I put my head down and I follow him out.

The smell of smoke entered my nose again making my face crinkle slightly. I turn my body around beneath the warmth of the blanket.

"I told you if you smoked in here you would bother her!" A voice I hadn't heard before entered my ears.

"Ah, shut up," Sanji was in the room again. "I'll do what I want." I could already see the smug look on his handsome face as he shook off the advice of others.

"It'll only ruin your tastebuds," A grumble made its way from the hall,

"I'm a man now," Sanji's clothing rustled as he folded his arms in front of him. The grumbled came again but no words accompanied it but I could tell Zeff had left already. I slowly opened my eyes and Sanji sat still with a wine book on his lap and his arms folded over his chest in a very childish pout.

"Why did you leave yesterday?" I ask peering at his handsome face. Sanji didn't look up but seemed to be thinking on something. "What are you reading?" I wonder aloud trying to get him to talk to me.

"A book about fine wines that are sold on the Grand Line," He replied not looking up.

"That name sounds familiar," I say looking at him as he closed the book and set it on the table near him with a grace I was unaware a man could have.

"It should," Sanji replied with a nod then meeting my eyes, such softened eyes,

"Why?"

"It is the most famous place that we know about," He explained the end of his smoke lit up bright red and a puff left his lips as he removed it from his lips.

"Why is it famous?" I pursue. A smile graced his lips as he turned to me.

"Because a famous pirate used his last words to do so," I could tell he was dumbing things down for me but I didn't mind,

"It sounds like a fairy tale," I smile and kick back the blanket,

"Perhaps it is," He leaned back in his chair and closed the one eye that I could see. I lifted my legs over the side of the bed, the soft silk of the layered dress tickling my legs.

"It sounds like you believe in this fairy tale," I slowly stand, testing my strength.

"Perhaps I do," He nodded opening his eye to look at me,

"Perhaps you believe in ever sillier stories than this," I laughed and felt my legs give out, almost as if every candle in a room had been snuffed out at the same time. I felt everything shift and fall away, all but one thing. A set of strong arms reached out and wrapped around me, I tucked my head beneath his chin as his hand went to the back of my hair, gingerly holding my head. When I had the courage to open my eyes Sanji was kneeling on the floor with one leg sticking out behind him and one tucked under him as he carefully held me. He leaned back and softly smiled at me,

"Perhaps I do."


	6. Chapter 5: Dinner with a Prince

A flame set my body on fire as the nearness of this knight startled and shook me. I looked up as he looked at me with a tenderness I had never seen before, not that I was aware of, but in my heart I knew, that if any man had looked at me this way I would most certainly remember.

"Perhaps you should rest more before rising so quickly," He said in a deep sultry tone. He steadily stood me up and brushed my hair gingerly as he fixed a stray curl that had fallen forward. I held onto his arm but gave him a small, weak tug as I held onto his sleeve,

"I would like to breath in the fresh air just once before laying back down," I could feel the lace on the bottom of the dress brush against my legs as I slowly stepped forward. He stood by me, letting me hold onto his sleeve but test my strength as well. The more I walked, the better I had felt about it. I pushed open a door and the night breeze fluttered in and rolled across the room, filling me with a chill accompanied by goosebumps, but I also felt thrilled and exhilarated all at the same time. I let go of his sleeve, he held out his hand steadying me as I walked outside for the first time in who knew how long? I took a deep breath of the night air and clasped my hands in front of me, "It is amazing," I turned slowly taking in my surroundings, a smile spread across my face as the wind rustled the waves knocking against the boat, or perhaps it was an island? Well whatever it was, it looked like some sort of fish, so perhaps a boat. I shook my head and heard laughter coming from below, men woman, the clink of glasses, the rustle of napkins, the clatter of silverware, the smells from the kitchen rose up in between the floorboard cracks. My stomach let out a ferocious growl as though an animal was in the area, I felt my face burn under the heat of my blush as Sanji looked at me with shock and then laughed, making the heat in my cheeks burn brighter.

"Shall I bring you something?" He asks lightly touching my hair.

"If it wouldn't be a bother," I state sheepishly. Sanji lets the curl of my hair fall,

"It is never a bother to feed someone who is hungry," He winks at me and sets off downstairs. I stand in the night air, the sea splashing and joyfully playing by the moonlight. I tuck my hair behind my ears and turn back to the ocean. My face went soft and my eyes felt wet, something inside was bothering me but I couldn't put my finger on it. I supposed it wasn't everyday one woke up with no memory, an empty stomach and a handsome Prince following them around but at the same time, I know something is missing. Something important, something is tugging on the edges of my mind, trying to get in, trying to make me remember. But what?

I heard the clicking of Sanji's shoes as he made his way back up to the room. He sets down a tray and drags a table out onto the deck where I'm standing, wracking my brain. He sets a tray down. He flourishes his hands and pours a wine, like the one from his book, into a pretty flute glass. I sit down on a chair he brings me and he sits across from me. I ask him things about the food, about the wine, as the sea joins in the chat and the moon lifts itself higher into the sky, I feel like I could stay here forever, and that thought nagging at the back of my mind? It can stay there and bother me no more tonight, for tonight I dine with a Prince.


	7. Chapter 6: The Word of a Gentleman

Sanji humored me and let me stay out for most of the night, the rising sun pausing our conversation as I looked at him from across the table. He put out his smoke in the small ashtray and smiled at me as he stood up.

"Forgive me madam, I must be getting the kitchen ready," He took the tray and I stood up with him, as he began to walk off I reached out and grabbed his sleeve before I could really stop myself. He turned slightly to me and smiled, "I'll be back after the chores are done," i hadn't let go, "What is it?" He turns to me, I reach out for him wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him to me, before any coherent thought entered my mind I softly pressed my lips to his. His arm slid around to my waist and held me against him, he let me stay for a moment then pulled back pressing his thumb to my lips and a more genuine smile plays at the corners of his mouth. He let me go and turned once more to set off to the kitchen. The moment he turned the corner I felt my face burn bright red,

"A bold move," A voice sounded out as a man entered the room.

"Who are you?" I ask leaning on the chair by me.

"Who I am is unimportant," He waves his hand, "What is important is that you leave that man alone." I furrow my brow,

"What? Why?"

"Because he is of a caliber you can't touch," He pauses to amend his statement, "Look at your hands," I do, "See the softness? You haven't worked a day in your life. No callouses, no scars, nothing. You were well taken care of whoever you were before you got here." He shrugs and steps out into the light, his sharp green eyes watching me. "I think you ran away, you wanted a life of fame and adventure and you left wherever you were before,"

"Why would I do that if I was well taken care of?" I say feeling my head swim.

"Maybe you were engaged to an ugly old troll and wanted to escape. Maybe you got bored with life and wanted to do something new. Maybe,"

"Who knows?" I ask sitting down slowly,

"I think you do, if you're faking this injury you have a wonderful skill for acting and I commend you on it."

"And if I'm not?" I ask looking at his shined shoes.

"I think it's quite impossible that you don't know who you are," He leans against the guardrail, "I think you know exactly who you are but because you left that life behind, you can't tell anyone that."

"I was picked up out of the water and saved from drowning," I scowl at him, he nods, unruffled,

"That's true, maybe you're ship was attacked? Maybe you jumped off the side fed up with life and happened to be saved?"

"So at first, I'm not good enough for him, then I'm too good for him, then I ran away for fame, then I run away because of an ugly old troll, then I got bored, then I try to commit suicide, just pick one." I grumble at the arrogant man.

"Maybe it's all true, who knows," He shrugs casually making me angrier.

"You have no right to be here and accuse me," I growl making him smile. "Why do you keep smiling at me?"

"Because you're funny," He shrugs again. "Anyway, I'll be around, watching, making sure you don't overstep your boundaries," I stand up, my vision goes black for a moment then fills with spots.

"I am NOT funny! I am NOT a run away in any idea of the word and I am NOT suicidal!" I shout fuming.

"How do you know?" He muses watching me, I feel my resolve grow weak for a moment. I didn't know, he could be right and that makes me angrier. I pick up a silver tray ad throw it at him, hitting him in the forehead. I gasp at my actions and put my hand to my mouth, he looks at me, blood running down his face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry,"

"Are you?" He asks putting his finger to where she hit him and looked over the blood on his fingers. "Just know I'll be watching little one, make sure you behave or I'll drop you back into the ocean where you were found." He turns on his heel and leaves. My legs give out and I sit heavily in the chair.

"What in the world am I doing here? An attractive man is here and I like being with him but what am I doing here?" I put my head in my hands and sigh deeply. Tears fill my eyes, hot and angry at my own weakness, at my inability to remember who I am, where I'm from or even a familiar face.

"Are you alright Miss?" I hear Sanji ask, I don't bother looking up, I don't want him to see my weakness. "Here," I look up slightly and see a silk handkerchief being held out to me.

"You're always so kind," I whisper.

"To beautiful young ladies who need me," He kneels down lifting my face up by my chin, "What's bothering you?" His soft blue eye studies me,

"I can't remember anything and it's stressing me out," I let out a small sob, he takes the handkerchief and wipes the tears from my cheeks.

"It's all right, you're here now," He gently holds my hand, "We'll figure it out together," He kisses my forehead and then my eyes, followed by my cheeks, then a faint feather light kiss on my lips. "You'll be ok, I'll make sure of that,"

"Promise?" I ask in a weak tone.

"You have the word of a gentlemen."


End file.
